Unforgiven
by rhiannamcmahon
Summary: Sequel to 'Under the fall'... a ghost from the past haunts the Bartlet family


Unforgiven  
  
by: Rhiannon  
  
disclaimer: Uhh... My characters are my characters & Aaron's characters are his characters...  
  
NOTES: This story takes place in the beginning of October of the election year with the Bartlet Administration  
  
going for a second term.  
  
President Jed Bartlet sighed as he rolled over in his bed. He looked over and found his wife sleeping next to him. For a moment, Jed just allowed himself to gaze at her. So many times in the past four years he had come close to losing her... Too many times. Every once in a while, he would wake up with a start and seek her out ... for a moment he would be in a panic. But then he would find her next to him and he would chide himself for his foolishness.  
  
Jed reached out a hand and brushed her hair out of her face. Then, propping his head up with one hand, he stroked her cheek until he felt her breathing change.  
  
"Who needs an alarm clock with you around?" Abbey asked, not opening her eyes.  
  
Jed grinned, "Goodmorning Sunshine."  
  
Abbey opened one eye, "Do not call me that."  
  
Kissing her, Jed replied, "Whatever you say, sunshine of my existence."  
  
Abbey rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, "You're a real pain in the ass."  
  
Jed positioned himself over her, "And you married me, you knew what you were getting into."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"Stop bitching so I can kiss you again." Jed commanded as he caught her lips with his once more. He moved his hands to the end of the t-shirt that Abbey was wearing. Gradually, he began to raise it higher on her body as they kissed. Then, just as he slipped his hands under that shirt...  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Moments later that exclamation was punctuated by a little body hurling itself onto the bed.  
  
With a groan, Jed rested his forehead against Abbey's for a moment. He looked into her laughing eyes, "That's your son, Abigail."  
  
Abbey shook her head and laughed as she pushed him off her, "Nope, he's all yours." With that she turned her attention to the little redhead standing on their bed, "Come here, you."  
  
Chase Robert Bartlet flung himself into his mother's outstretched arms, "Mommy!"  
  
Jed looked over the side of the bed. There, just as he had anticipated, was his other son. Jed picked the little boy up and brought him on the bed, "Come here Matthew."  
  
Matthew Rhyden looked at his father with big eyes, "Mornin Daddy."  
  
Jed kissed the boy's forehead, "Good morning, Matthew."  
  
Abbey looked over at her husband with a smile, "What do you have today?"  
  
Jed made a face, "We're getting ready to go out again, Babe. I think our offices need to get together so we can make appearances. I'm leaving for California at the end of the week."  
  
Abbey nodded, "How much longer until this is all over?"  
  
"One month and five days." Jed replied. "I'm either in for another four years or you and I get to go home."  
  
Abbey looked at him for a moment, "I'm already home."  
  
Jed leaned over and kissed her softly, "Me too." Sitting up, Jed looked at his sons, "All right, who's hungry?"  
  
"Me!" Chase responded, loudly.  
  
"Me." Matthew repeated quietly.  
  
"Okay then," Jed responded, getting out of bed and putting his robe on. "Let's go get breakfast."  
  
Abbey watched with a smile as the twins jumped off the bed and followed their father out of the bedroom. She shook her head and climbed out of the bed with a sigh. As she walked into the bathroom, Abbey had one thought in her head, 'Lord, let's just get though the remainder of this election with nothing going wrong.'  
  
**  
  
Jennifer Bartlet let out a sigh as she read over the itinerary for the last leg of her father's campaign. She shook her head, "Good God."  
  
"Good God, what?" A voice questioned from the doorway.  
  
Jennifer looked up to see her assistant standing in the doorway, "Have you seen this?"  
  
"What?" Patrick asked, walking further into the room.  
  
"This," Jennifer responded, rasing the paper up so he could see it.  
  
"Oh that," Patrick nodded. "Yeah, I've seen it."  
  
"Do you realize how many places we're going in a month?" Jennifer questioned. "Mom and Dad are scheduled to make over seventy appearances in the next month. In the next thirtysomething days, Patrick. In the next thirtysomething days. And do you know what that means?"  
  
Patrick looked at his boss for a moment, "We're going to be busier than hell?"  
  
Jennifer nodded, "You got it." She sighed, "If we can get through all this in one piece, I'm going to be a very happy woman."  
  
Patrick smiled at her, "I know what you mean, Boss."  
  
Jennifer looked at him, "I know you do." She opened her mouth to say more, but a young voice from her doorway caught her attention.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Jennifer smiled, "What's up Monkey?"  
  
Marrah Bartlet stood with her Power Puff Girls backpack, "Time to go Mommy!"  
  
Jennifer stood up and walked around her desk, "Toby's going to take you, Baby. I'm going to pick you up."  
  
The little girl nodded and looked around her mother's office, "Where's Toby?"  
  
"Right behind you," came a masculine voice right behind her.  
  
"Toby!" Marrah exclaimed, jumping into the man's arms.  
  
Toby held the child close to him, "Hey Princess." He looked over at Jennifer and quirked an eyebrow up, "Hello Bartlet."  
  
Jennifer crossed her arms, "Hello Ziegler."  
  
Patrick looked at his boss and at the Communications Director for the White House. Then he glanced at Marrah, "Hey Monkey, why don't you come out to my desk? I have something you can help me with."  
  
Marrah nodded, "Okay." She hopped down out of Toby's arms and followed Patrick out of her mother's office.  
  
Toby waited until the door closed before walking over to Jennifer, "Good morning."  
  
Jennifer answered, "Good morning," stepping closer to him.  
  
"Sleep well?" Toby inquired, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her to him.  
  
"Very," Jennifer replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And you?"  
  
"Like a baby." Toby responded, catching her lips with his own.  
  
Jennifer smiled through the kiss, relaxing completely into his solid form. When they finally broke the kiss, Jennifer leaned her forehead against his, "We have a meeting..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You have to take Marrah first."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You have to take her now."  
  
"I know."  
  
Jennifer straightened to look him in the eye, "What don't you know?"  
  
Without hesitation, Toby replied, "Very little."  
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Get out of my office."  
  
"Say the magic word."  
  
"Now."  
  
Toby nodded, "Good girl." He kissed her once more and then moved to the door, "I'll see you at the meeting."  
  
**  
  
J. Hunter Hearst sat in his boss's office, staring at the old man across from him with irritated eyes, "When you hired me, you said that you wanted to win this election. I'm giving you the best, most effective way of winning."  
  
The Republican Presidential candidate shook his head, "No, Hunter. When I said I wanted to win, I meant that I wanted to win cleanly. What you are proposing is ... dirty politics and I won't do it."  
  
Hunter rose from his seat and paced the length of the room, "Oh, for God's sake, Winfield! You've been in this game enough years to know that to win, you have to play dirty. Those Boy Scouts up there on Pennsylvania Avenue have this and more coming to them, especially Bartlet."  
  
The sixty year old shook his head, "No, Hunter... If this had to do with Bartlet directly, then I would think about it, but this doesn't. This drags in people who have no business being center stage and I will not destroy innocent people in this race."  
  
"Anyone who works in the White House puts themselves in-"  
  
Winfield Freeman cut the younger man off, "Hunter, that's enough!"  
  
Hunter shut his mouth and nodded, "All right."  
  
"I don't want to hear another word about that whole plan of yours." Winfield continued. "It's wrong and I won't have any part of it. Is that understood?"  
  
Hunter nodded, "Absolutely."  
  
"Thank you," Winfield responded. "Now, you said you had business here in Washington?"  
  
Hunter nodded, "Yes... There's an old friend that I think I just might drop in on."  
  
Winfield gave him an absentminded nod, "You don't need to be back here until tonight. Feel free to take care of your business."  
  
Hunter took his coat off the rack, "Thank you Winfield. What time are we leaving tonight?"  
  
"Eight o'clock, I believe." Winfield responded. "We'll be back day after tomorrow."  
  
Hunter nodded, "I'll see you tonight."  
  
"All right then," Winfield replied as the younger man walked out of his office. Winfield waited until the door closed to shake his head. Hunter Hearst was closer to fifty than forty, but he still had the brashness and  
  
impatience of someone much younger. However, Winfield had known this when he hired him... Hell, that had been one of the reasons he hired him.  
  
But there were times when the younger man made him nervous.  
  
~~  
  
Hunter walked out of the building with a spring in his step. He gazed around at the bustling city before donning his sunglasses. This was going to be a good day. Hell, this was going to be a good couple of days.  
  
He was going to screw two people into the ground so far they'd never climb out of their holes.  
  
They would pay for the way they treated him. And everyone around them would pay, which made it all the better.  
  
'Yes, this will be a good week for me,' Hunter thought as he hailed a cab. He stepped into the taxi and turned to the driver. "White House, please."  
  
**  
  
"Okay people, shut the hell up." Leo called out as he walked into his office. There assembled before him was the President's senior staff with one addition, the First Lady's Chief of Staff. "I want to know of any problems before we walk into the Oval Office."  
  
CJ looked up, "I got a question about certain people in the West Wing, who shall remain nameless and aren't Toby or Jennifer, being involved in a romantic relationship and I just want to say right now that if anyone here is one of those two people, they need to come forward now and avoid me smackin' them around later."  
  
Sam looked over at CJ, "What are you talking about, CJ?"  
  
CJ gave him a look, "One of the guys in the Press Room asked me if I would care to comment about a romantic couple in the West Wing, I-"  
  
"What did you say?" Toby prodded, interrupting her.  
  
CJ leveled a gaze at him but spoke to the brunette across the room, "Jennifer?"  
  
"Huh?" Jennifer responded, not looking up from the report in her hand.  
  
"Would you please tell Toby to shut up?"  
  
Jennifer looked up at CJ, "Sure." Then she looked over at Toby, "Toby?"  
  
"What?" came the clipped answer.  
  
"CJ said to tell you to shut up, so shut up." Jennifer responded.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
CJ looked back at Leo. "I said that the White House does not comment on the personal lives of its staff."  
  
"That was absolutely the right answer." Josh spoke out, almost too quickly. Everyone in the room paused and looked over at him. He looked at them with big eyes. "What? I'm just saying that I think that that was the right answer."  
  
"Gee Josh, can't tell you how much your approval on that means to me." CJ replied, rolling her eyes at him. "Anyway, if Billy is asking me this question, I can count on at least some of the others asking me the same question later."  
  
Leo looked thoughtful for a moment and finally spoke, "Did Billy drop any names?"  
  
CJ shook her head, "Nope, he just asked-"  
  
Leo nodded, "It's not a story, CJ."  
  
"Leo?"  
  
Leo shook his head, "It's not a story, the White House doesn't comment. Leave it at that."  
  
The others in the room exchanged looks as Sam flipped another page in his report, "We... uhh, have new numbers."  
  
"And?" Leo prompted.  
  
Sam looked uncomfortable for a moment and looked over at Josh. Josh nodded and spoke up, "The poll is reading 46, 48, 6 percent unsure."  
  
There was a momentary silence. Then Jennifer spoke, "Forty-six?"  
  
Josh nodded, "Forty-six percent of the people polled said they were planning on voting for Freeman."  
  
Toby pursed his lips, "Those are not exactly...ideal numbers, Leo."  
  
"I know." Leo let out a breath. "I know." ** Patrick MacAllen walked into the waiting area for the office of the Chief of Staff with a phone message in his hand. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the West Wing assistants gathered around Margaret's desk, "Hello ladies."  
  
Margaret looked up at him, "Hello, Patrick."  
  
Donna leaned an arm against his shoulder, "What's up?"  
  
"I have a message for Jenn." Patrick replied. "Are they still in Leo's office?"  
  
Margaret shook her head, "No, they went into the Oval Office about twenty minutes ago."  
  
Patrick nodded, "Okay, I'll wait for a few minutes." He looked at each woman, "So, what interesting piece of gossip has cause you ladies to waste tax payer dollars?"  
  
Ginger rolled her eyes, "Carol was just about to tell us an interesting question that CJ got from one of the reporters in the Press Room."  
  
"Oh?" Patrick inquired. "What?"  
  
Before Carol to open her mouth Margaret spoke, "I don't think that it is a good idea to be talking about something that really isn't any of our concern."  
  
Bonnie looked at her, "What do you mean, any of our concern?"  
  
"I mean, the question was asked of CJ, why should we be talking about it?" Margaret answered.  
  
"Because, that's what we do." Donna shot back at Margaret. "Go on, Carol."  
  
The brunette grinned, "Well, one of the reporters asked CJ if she would comment about a West Wing romance that's allegedly happening and it's not Toby and Jennifer."  
  
Ginger almost squealed with excitement, "A romance? Here? Oh, I wonder who it is?"  
  
Bonnie turned to her, "Who do we know who has a thing for someone else here?"  
  
"Who says it's actually happening?" Donna exclaimed. "I mean, the reporter did say alleged, right? It's probably just some gossip or something!"  
  
The group turned, as one, to looked at Donna, who was turning an interesting shade of red. The blond pushed her hair back from her face, "I'm just saying, that's all."  
  
Patrick raised his eyebrows, "You said a mouthful."  
  
Donna's eyes grew huge, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"You meant something!"  
  
Margaret held up a hand, "Hey! Listen to me. This is just a rumor that was started in the Press Room. It doesn't concern any one of you. So, let's just drop it."  
  
Carol turned to the redhead, "But, Margaret-"  
  
She shook her head, "I'm not kidding. It's not something that we need to discuss in any way, shape, or form."  
  
"Margaret is quite correct." Came a voice from behind them. The group winced and turned to find Mrs. Landingham standing directly behind them. "I know that every single one of you has work to do, but if you don't I'll find something for you to do. Is that necessary?"  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
Mrs. Landingham nodded, "Then I suggest you get back to where you belong, and that's not clustered around Margaret's desk." She watched as Ginger, Bonnie and Carol walked away with their heads lowered somewhat. Then she looked over at Donna, who had yet to move, "Donna?"  
  
The pretty blond looked up at her, "Yes, Mrs. Landingham?"  
  
"Is there something at Margaret's desk that has captured your complete attention?"  
  
Donna shook her head, "No, ma'am."  
  
"Then why are you still standing beside Margaret's desk?"  
  
"I was..." Donna's voice trailed off for a moment. "I was waiting for Josh."  
  
"You can do that in his office." Mrs. Landingham replied, making it clear that Donna was to go straight to Josh's office. Donna nodded once and then left, biting her lower lip as she walked. Mrs. Landingham turned to Patrick, "Patrick?"  
  
Patrick held up the phone message, "I have a hallpass Mrs. Landingham."  
  
Mrs. Landingham gave him a look from over the rims of her glasses, "Go on into the Oval Office, they're about done."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Landingham." Patrick replied, moving towards the President's office. When he reached the doorway, he stepped through the threshold and waited to be acknowledged.  
  
Jed looked up and motioned Patrick into the room, "Patrick, what can I do for you?"  
  
The younger man felt vaguely uncomfortable having every set of eyes focused on him, "I...I have a message for Jennifer, Mr. President."  
  
Jennifer smiled at him from her place on the couch, "Hand it over."  
  
Patrick passed the folded up note to his boss by way of Josh and Sam and then backed out of the Oval Office, "Thank you, sir."  
  
Jennifer unfolded the piece of paper and read it silently. Then she pursed her lips and looked up at her father, "Dad, I need to go." She said, rising from her seat.  
  
Jed glanced at his wife before looking at his daughter, "May I ask why?"  
  
Jennifer barely gave her father a backwards glance as she strode from the Oval Office, "No, you may not."  
  
Jed watched his daughter's retreating back for a moment before looking over at his wife, "Abigail-"  
  
Abbey sighed, "I'll talk to her, Jed."  
  
Leo looked at his old friend, "Mr. President?"  
  
Jed looked back at Leo and nodded, "Yeah, we're done." As his staff exited the Oval Office, Mrs. Landingham entered. Jed looked at his longtime secretary, "What is it Mrs. Landingham?"  
  
The elderly lady looked uncertain for a moment, "Mr. President, there seems to be a situation in the residence."  
  
"A situation, Mrs. Landingham?" Abbey questioned.  
  
Mrs. Landingham nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Chase and Matthew's nanny called and asks that you come up to the residence immediately."  
  
"Why?" Jed asked as Abbey rose to leave.  
  
"Chase seems to gave gotten himself in some kind of trouble."  
  
Abbey let out a breath, "Call up Mrs. Landingham and tell her I'm on my way."  
  
Leo watched as the women left the room and then turned to Jed, "Mr. President we need to have a discussion now."  
  
Jed looked over at his friend, "Do we have to do this now?"  
  
Leo nodded, "Yes, Mr. President. We do have to do this now. We've been putting it off since we started."  
  
Jed nodded and walked to the window, "The poling numbers..."  
  
Leo sighed, "Are weak, Mr. President."  
  
"We can't take another scandal, Leo." Jed said quietly as he turned to face the other man.  
  
"You want to talk about my thing ... if that comes out uncontrolled..."  
  
Leo tilted his head, "If it comes out at all, Mr. President I can't guarantee the presidency."  
  
Jed nodded, "I know, Leo... I know." He let out a deep breath, "Abbey thinks I should have let the people know about my thing."  
  
Leo shrugged, "It's too late to talk about that now." He pursed his lips, "But we have to think about what might happen if the thing progresses."  
  
"That's assuming I get elected."  
  
Leo continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "There needs to be some sort of contingency set up with you, me, Abbey, and Hoynes."  
  
"Hoynes..."  
  
"He has to be brought in on this Mr. President," Leo warned. "He gave up running for this term. If something happens then he has to be in place to take over, you know that."  
  
Jed shook his head, "I don't want to think about this right now, Leo."  
  
Leo sighed, "Mr. President..."  
  
"I don't want to think about this right now, Leo." Jed repeated, sitting in his chair. "I ... I don't even know if I'm going to have to think about this."  
  
"Mr. President, with all due respect," Leo started. "You're going to damn well have to think about this. There's every reason to think that you're going to get reelected. It's going to be a close race, yes ... but I believe we're going to win."  
  
"I wish I had your faith."  
  
Leo shrugged, "I have enough for both of us, Mr. President." He shook his head, "But what I don't have is the ability to start another term without knowing that you, me, Abbey and John Hoynes have sat down and talked about the thing and what could happen."  
  
"Leo..."  
  
"You owe it to the country to do this Mr. President ... you owe it to me." Leo told him. "You owe it to your staff, to John Hoynes, and to your children..."  
  
"Leo..."  
  
Leo looked him in the eye, "You owe it to Abbey."  
  
Jed looked down at his hands for a moment and then looked back at Leo, "Yeah..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Leo nodded, "Okay."  
  
Jed let out a breath, "Okay, go on. Go bother someone else for a while."  
  
Leo nodded and moved to the door, "Thank you, Mr. President."  
  
Jed nodded as the door closed behind his Chief of Staff, "I just wish I had your faith."  
  
**  
  
Abbey Bartlet let out a sigh as she pushed open the door to the twins bedroom, "Okay Erika, I'm here. What's the big-" She stopped short when she saw the mess that now inhabited the bedroom.  
  
Erika looked up from the eye of the storm, "Mrs. Bartlet..."  
  
Abbey let her gaze drift over the crayon colored walls, the Playdo covered furniture. She sighed when she the watercolor paint on the carpet. She closed her eyes and then looked back at the twenty-one year old, "What happened, Erika?"  
  
She looked at the First Lady with big black eyes, "I put Matthew and Chase in front of the television to watch cartoons while I went to the bathroom. I was gone like 5 minutes, maybe Mrs. Bartlet ... really... When I came back Matthew was still sitting in front of the television, but Chase was ... was..."  
  
Abbey nodded and finished the sentence, "Making this mess."  
  
Erika nodded as she tightened her grip on the red-haired menace, "Yes, ma'am."  
  
Abbey nodded, "Okay ... okay. That's okay, don't worry about it."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Bartlet. This really is all my fault."  
  
Abbey reached out and took Chase from the exhausted nanny, "Let me take him. You take Matthew and go for a walk."  
  
"I really should clean this up, I would have, but I just didn't know what to do other than call you." Erika protested as Abbey took Chase from her arms.  
  
Abbey shook her head, "Don't worry about it. This is why we have people who walk around cleaning this big house. You didn't do anything wrong. Take Matthew and get some fresh air."  
  
Erika nodded as she clasped the brown haired boy's hand in hers, "Thank you Mrs. Bartlet."  
  
Abbey gave the girl a warm smile, "You're welcome, Erika." She watched as Erika walked out the bedroom door and then turned her attention to the little boy in her arms. "Now, Chase Robert, you and I are going to have a little talk and then you are going to bed."  
  
Chase looked up at his mother with big eyes, "But-"  
  
Abbey shook her head, "No buts, young man. You've given Erika enough trouble for one day. I think it's time for a nice little nap."  
  
Chase shook his head, "No nap, Mommy."  
  
Abbey nodded her head, "Yes nap, Chase." Abbey walked out of the bedroom and moved towards her own. "You're going to sleep in my bed, but let me tell you this â€¦ if you make any more messes today I'm going to wear your little fannie out, do you understand me?"  
  
Chase looked up at her, "Yes, Mommy."  
  
"Thank you," Abbey dropped him on the bed and covered him with a blanket. "Now, go to sleep and stay out of trouble. Your sister's giving me a big enough headache."  
  
"Jenna trouble?"  
  
Abbey sighed, "When isn't Jenna trouble?"  
  
Chase laughed as he closed his eyes, "Like me, Mommy."  
  
"Yes, like you Chase." Abbey waited a moment until her son's breathing showed that he was asleep, then she crept out of her bedroom and shut the door gently. Then she walked down the hallway to the boys' bedroom and surveyed the damage done by her little boy.  
  
"Erika said that there was a mess, Mrs. Bartlet."  
  
Abbey whirled around to see one of the maids standing just outside the doorway, "Yes, Janie. I'm afraid there was a mess."  
  
The other woman took one look at the room and turned to Abbey, "Let me take a guess, Chase?"  
  
Abbey nodded ruefully, "How'd you guess?"  
  
Janie just grinned, "Luck." She raised her eyebrows, "Clean this up before the President returns?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Janie nodded, "You got it, Mrs. Bartlet."  
  
"Thank you." ** Jennifer walked along the embankment of the Reflecting Pool. She glanced back at Tim who was standing beside her limo. He had not been pleased when Jennifer had insisted that he stay back, but he had capitulated and then had several Service Agents surround the area to keep watch over his charge.  
  
Finally a man approached Jennifer from the South. He swaggered up to her and stopped short, "Well, well, well... It's been a long time, Jennifer." He let his gaze wander over her body. "I'm glad to see that you're doing well. Even after all the ... trauma you've been through."  
  
Jennifer felt her insides grow cold at the sight of the man standing before her, "What do you want, Hunter?"  
  
Hunter Hearst laughed, "What makes you think I want anything?"  
  
"Because the last time we saw each other, my Dad told you to keep away from me. And I don't believe that you're here just to pay a social call." Jennifer replied, her voice clipped and cold. "So, I'll ask again, what do you want?"  
  
Hunter waved a hand, "I'll get to that. But first, how's Marrah?"  
  
"None of your damn business."  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "You seem... a little on the defensive side, Jennifer, but I'll let that pass. I was only inquiring in the child's health, like anyone in a civilized society would do."  
  
Jennifer sighed, "She's just fine, Hunter."  
  
"Oh, I'm so pleased to hear that." Hunter replied. "You may not believe this, but not a day goes by when I don't think about her and wonder about her."  
  
"You're right, I don't believe that."  
  
Hunter nodded, "Oh... I don't think I told you, but I have a job here in Washington."  
  
"And that means something to me, why?"  
  
"I'm working for Winfield Freeman."  
  
Jennifer stopped cold, every red flag in her brain was going up. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really." Hunter replied. "He's such a sweet old man, but he really doesn't have the guts to do what it takes to win an election. So, I'm going to do it for him."  
  
Jennifer just stared at him, every instinct in her body told her to walk away, but she couldn't make her body corporate with her mind.  
  
"I've planted some interesting little stories in the press." Hunter went on. "But there's one little story that I think the press would particularly love. But, I don't think your daddy would love it so much..."  
  
"Hunter..."  
  
"I see you know what I'm talking about," Hunter looked at her with cold eyes. "Good... Glad to see we're on the same page."  
  
"Hunter you were as much a part of that as I was," Jennifer told him. "You were more... you made me."  
  
Hunter shook his head, "You were an adult. Besides, if anyone did find out that I was a part of it, the damage would already be done to your father's campaign. In fact, I think the damage to your father himself would be  
  
impossible to repair, much less the campaign damage. There is one way that might ... persuade me not to run that story."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and Marrah leave the White House. You leave your darling Daddy's side and you come to mine." Hunter growled. "We get married and Marrah takes my last name, just as it should have been."  
  
"You didn't want her when I was pregnant with her, Hunter."  
  
"Yes, but that's before your father almost ruined me. And he's going to pay for that, Jennifer. One way or another, your daddy is going to pay for what he did." Hunter told her. "You have until seven o'clock tonight to give me your answer. Be in your office and I will call. Do you understand?"  
  
Jennifer barely nodded, "Yeah... I understand."  
  
"Good," Hunter turned on his heel and stalked away from her.  
  
Jennifer turned slowly and walked back to the limo, her thoughts many miles and many years away from where she was.  
  
**  
  
Jed walked into the living room of the residence. He smiled when he saw his wife resting on the couch, her body curled up under a blanket. Jed walked over and lifted her head from the pillow. He sat down on the couch and placed Abbey's head on his lap. He stroked her hair, "Hey, Baby."  
  
Abbey smiled as she looked up at him, "Hey, Honey."  
  
"Did you talk to Jennifer?"  
  
Abbey shook her head, "No, she went out. Patrick said she forgot about a personal appointment."  
  
"Did Patrick know anything about it?"  
  
Again Abbey shook her head, "No, Patrick just said that Jennifer had forgotten to tell him about it to begin with."  
  
Jed sighed, "She'd forget her head if it wasn't attached to her neck." He shook his head, "What was the big emergency with the nanny?"  
  
Abbey groaned, "Take a guess."  
  
"Chase?"  
  
"Chase."  
  
Jed wiped his face with his hand, "Good Lord, what did he do? Or do I want to know?"  
  
Abbey shook her head, "You don't want to know."  
  
"How much is this going to cost me?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing," Abbey repeated. "Janie cleaned up the room."  
  
"Where are the boys?"  
  
"With Erika, they went for a walk... I think."  
  
"You think?"  
  
Abbey sighed, "Jed..."  
  
"Okay, okay." Jed bent down and kissed her eyes. "Leo stayed after the staff meeting."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah ... he wanted to talk about my thing."  
  
Abbey raised up and sat in his lap, "What did you say?"  
  
"I didn't want to talk about it."  
  
"Jed..."  
  
"He wants to have a meeting with you, me, him, and Hoynes."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I don't want to-"  
  
"Jed, I think Leo's right."  
  
"And I'm wrong?"  
  
"Jed, would you stop?" Abbey rose from his lap and walked to the fireplace. "I just wish you would listen to me for once! I begged you to tell the American people about your MS. I begged you not to keep this a secret, but you didn't listen."  
  
"Abbey, I'm really not in the mood to get a lecture from you," he rose and began pacing the room in front of her.  
  
"I'm not lecturing you, Jackass." Abbey shot back at him. "I'm telling you that you need to listen to the people around you. I hate to tell you this but you don't know everything and you can't predict the future."  
  
"Neither can you!"  
  
"But I can tell you what could happen!" Abbey yelled. "I can tell you what the affects will be if your MS progresses! But you never listen! When doctors and specialists give you advice you don't listen! You don't listen when I tell you things. Well, I've got news for you Jed Bartlet, I'm a damn good doctor and I know what the future could hold for you!"  
  
"I'm not having this conversation with you Abigail." Jed snapped at her. "In fact I'm not having another conversation with you for a very long time."  
  
"Why? Because I tell you that you're mortal? That you have an Achilles Heel?"  
  
"No!" Jed bellowed at her. "Because there's one goddamn person in this world that should be on my side and I thought that was you. But I guess I was wrong!"  
  
"Don't you dare say that to me!"  
  
Jed jerked open the door, "I just did. I thought you would understand. You'd think I'd learn that you just don't care to understand!  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"The hell it's not!"  
  
Abbey just stared at him as he slammed the door behind him.  
  
**  
  
Toby walked up to Margaret's desk, holding his usual bundle of folders in his arms, "Margaret?"  
  
The redhead looked up, "Yes?"  
  
"Is Leo in?"  
  
Margaret tilted her head to the side, "Yes."  
  
"Is he busy?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, he isn't."  
  
Toby tilted his head, "Margaret?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you know what the word, annoy means?"  
  
Margaret nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Can you take a guess as to why I'm asking you this?"  
  
"Because I'm annoying you?" she ventured.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Go on in," Margaret pointed to the door to Leo's office.  
  
Toby gave her a half smile, "Thank you." He sighed as he walked into the Chief of Staff's office. "Leo?"  
  
Leo looked up at him, "What?"  
  
"I swear to you that Margaret getting odder and odder with each passing moment." Toby told him as he closed the door.  
  
Leo frowned, "Why?"  
  
"She... oh never mind." Toby shook his head. "Ginger said you wanted to see me?"  
  
Leo nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to make it very clear that nothing is to go wrong from now until Election Day."  
  
Toby just looked at him, "Well... yeah."  
  
"I mean it, Toby. Keep the staff in neutral." Leo warned. "I'm counting on you to help me keep them reined in. Keep Josh away from the press, keep Sam away from anyone who might not be someone we want to be associated with-"  
  
"Sam's hanging around Ainsley Hayes quite a bit Leo, I don't think we're going to have to worry about him pulling any tripping stunts."  
  
Leo frowned, "He's hanging around Ainsley?"  
  
"That's what the office gossip rumor mill says."  
  
"You're a part of the office gossip rumor mill, Toby?"  
  
"No-"  
  
A voice from outside floated into Leo's office, "Toby's right Leo, that's what the rumor is."  
  
"Thank you, Margaret." Leo turned back to Toby. "You were saying?"  
  
Toby turned to look in the direction of the voice and then he turned back to his boss, "I was saying that I am not a part of any kind of rumor mill, but Bonnie and Ginger are."  
  
Leo nodded, "Okay, well. Anyway, talk to Jennifer and pass this information along to her."  
  
"The thing about Sam?" Margaret's voice called once again.  
  
"No!" Leo exclaimed. He rose from his seat and gave the door a good bang.  
  
"OW!"  
  
Leo gave a short nod, "Now, stop listening at the door and get back to work!" He yelled through the door. He shook his head and walked back to his chair, "Tell Jennifer-"  
  
Toby held up a hand, "I'll tell her, Leo."  
  
"Thank you, you can go."  
  
Toby nodded and walked to the door. He opened it and looked out to see Margaret busily working at her desk. He looked back at Leo, who was already deep into a memo. With a sigh and a shake of the head, he walked out of the office and toward his own.  
  
** Jennifer walked back to her office with at a slow pace. She gazed about her surroundings and tried to at least appear normal.  
  
Tim walked beside her. He glanced down at her from his great height, "Jenn."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Jennifer shook her head, "Nothing Tim, nothing is wrong."  
  
Tim choked back a sigh, "I hate it when you lie to me, Jennifer."  
  
"I'm not lying to you Timothy." Jennifer retorted.  
  
Tim rolled his eyes, "Yeah â€¦ right."  
  
Jennifer shook her head, "Just forget it, Tim." She looked up at him, "Please just forget it."  
  
"Will you at least admit that there's something wrong?"  
  
"Fine, something is wrong." Jennifer stopped just outside of her office door. "But when is something ever not wrong? Don't worry about it, I'm going to figure out a way to fix it. And then everything will be fine, okay?"  
  
Tim gave her an almost unbelieving look, "Okay," He capitulated after a moment. He knew when not to push his charge. He had gotten her to admit that something was wrong and that was enough for now.  
  
Jennifer nodded, "Okay, thank you." She turned to Patrick, "I'm going to do some paperwork, Patrick. I don't want to be disturbed, okay?"  
  
Patrick nodded from behind his desk, "Not a problem, Boss."  
  
"Thanks Patrick," She walked into her office and closed the door behind her. Jennifer walked over to her desk and sat down with a heavy sigh. She put her head down on her desk and sat very still.  
  
She bit her lip. Hunter knew her secret. Hell, Hunter was part of her secret. He represented a part of her life that she never wanted to remember, but now he was forcing her to do just that. He could destroy not only her father's administration, but her father's faith in who she was.  
  
Jennifer sat back up. And Toby, he could never find out. She couldn't and wouldn't let him near that part of her life.  
  
And her mother. Her mother would be so hurt and disappointed in her if she ever found out. Jennifer knew that she would never be able to face her mother again if she found out.  
  
But to go with Hunter... She would betray her father, Toby, her mother, her sisters ...she'd betray everyone who loved her if she married that man.  
  
But if she didn't go with him, he'd let loose that press story and she'd loose everything.  
  
But...  
  
Marrah...  
  
Jennifer shook her head. She could never expose Marrah to that man... no matter what. Protecting Marrah was the most important thing. Marrah meant everything.  
  
Jennifer pursed her lips. She would leave the White House. She'd resign as her mother's Chief of Staff and she'd leave with Marrah. They'd go some place where Hunter couldn't find them. He'd probably launch the story, but she'd be away from her father's administration and from his White House.  
  
Hopefully, they would be able to ride that tidal wave.  
  
And hopefully... hopefully they would forgive her.  
  
Her father.  
  
Her mother.  
  
Toby.  
  
They would come to understand that she was trying to protect them and she was protecting her daughter. Hopefully they would forgive her for her mistakes. She had been so young then.  
  
Jennifer rose with a sigh. It was time to pick Marrah up from school. Then she would come back, write her letters and then she and Marrah would leave Washington without anyone knowing.  
  
If they did, they'd never let her go.  
  
**  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Leo looked over at the redhead sitting to his left, "What do I think about what?"  
  
Margaret sighed, "Leo."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Haven't you been listening to a word I've said?"  
  
Leo shook his head as he looked back at the piece of paper he was holding, "Not really, no."  
  
"Leo!" Margaret threw the balled up napkin that was in her hand at him.  
  
Leo jumped a mile, "Margaret! Do not throw things at me! You're not six years old."  
  
"Then pay attention to me!" Margaret countered.  
  
Leo huffed as he set the memo down, "All right Margaret, I am now officially paying attention to you. What do you want?"  
  
Margaret lifted her eyebrows, "If you're going to take that attitude."  
  
"Margaret." Leo growled.  
  
"I was talking about the rumors that have been floating around the office today." Margaret rushed the words out of her mouth, recognizing the tone of his voice immediately.  
  
Leo just looked at her, "What rumors?"  
  
"CJ's rumors."  
  
"CJ has rumors?"  
  
Margaret rolled her eyes, "The questions she's been getting."  
  
"Margaret, you're going to have to be a little more specific." Leo expounded. "She's the Press Secretary, she gets many questions."  
  
"The once about an office romance."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Those."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Questions."  
  
"Yeah." Margaret looked at him expectantly. "So?"  
  
"So, what?"  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"I think you have too much time on your hands."  
  
"Leo."  
  
"Margaret!"  
  
Margaret gave a little sigh and sat back in her chair to finish her salad. Every once in a while, she gave another little sigh.  
  
Leo gave up reading his memo and chose to focus his attention and gaze on her, "Margaret, I swear if you don't stop making that sound."  
  
"What sound?"  
  
"That sound you make when you're trying to get my attention after I've snapped at you or insulted you." Leo informed her. He saw the look in her eyes and rolled his own, "All right, the rumors. I don't think anything about them. There will always be romance rumors in an office. Most of the time, they're completely off base. Every once in a while, they get the story straight. If I were you, I wouldn't give them another thought."  
  
"That's what I was thinking but-"  
  
A voice from the doorway cut her off, "Excuse me, Leo?"  
  
Both Leo and Margaret looked over to his door. Leo rose and motioned for Margaret to do the same, "Abbey?"  
  
Abbey shifted her weight to another foot and twisted the tissue in her hand nervously, "Could I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
Leo nodded, "Sure," He looked at Margaret, "later."  
  
"But-"  
  
He cut her off, "We'll talk about it tonight."  
  
Margaret nodded and exited the room, "I'll hold your calls."  
  
Leo nodded, "Thanks," he looked back at his old friend. "Come sit."  
  
Abbey sat down on the couch next to him and stared straight out into space, "We had a fight."  
  
Leo nodded, "Okay."  
  
"He's mad at me. He slammed the door, Leo." Abbey told him with a voice that contained no emotion. "We were talking about the discussion that the two of you had."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said that you were right. I said that I thought a meeting would be a good idea." Abbey replied. "Then he got angry with me and accused me of siding with you,,, as if this was a competition. Then he said I didn't understand and that I didn't care to understand."  
  
"Abbey."  
  
"He stood there and told me that I didn't care about him, Leo." Abbey went on. "That's what he told me. He stood there. Leo, how could he say that? He's the most important person in my life."  
  
Leo put his hand on hers, "Abbey, he's scared and unsure of himself. You know that. Remember what he was like last time?"  
  
Abbey nodded as she halted the progress of tears down her face, "Yeah. He pissed everyone off."  
  
Leo nodded, "He's terrified, Abbey. He's scared too death that his thing is going to progress and he's scared to loose himself." Leo squeezed her hand. "And he struck out at the one person he loves the most. He hurt you because he's hurting and doesn't know what to do."  
  
Abbey nodded, "Yeah, I know. I just... damnit."  
  
Leo nodded, "I know. He'll brood in his office for a while until he realizes what an ass he was and how much his words hurt you. Then he'll feel horrible about what he said and did. Then he'll-"  
  
"Come find me and apologize." Abbey finished.  
  
Leo nodded, "Don't worry, he'll come around. In the meantime, CJ's briefing is about to start. Why don't you sit in here and watch it with me?"  
  
Abbey nodded, "Okay... okay."  
  
**  
  
"And we're going to go to the zoo Mommy!" Marrah exclaimed as she and her mother walked through the doors to the West Wing.  
  
"That's nice, Marrah." Jennifer replied, not really listening to what her child was telling her.  
  
Marrah continued, "Do you think I can go Mommy?"  
  
Jennifer looked down at her, "We'll see about that later We'll see about it." She tightened her grip on her daughter's hand as they walked through the halls.  
  
"Okay, Mommy." Marrah replied. "Mommy?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Jennifer stopped dead in her track, "I'm just worried about something." She kneeled down in front of the little girl. "You and I may be taking a trip."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Jennifer nodded, "Really, but I don't want you to tell anyone okay?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not sure where we're going and I don't want to tell anyone until I decide." Jennifer informed her.  
  
Marrah nodded her little blond head, "Okay, Mommy Mommy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Jennifer lifted her baby girl into her arms as she rose, "And I love you, my darling."  
  
"Bartlet!"  
  
"Jenn!"  
  
Jennifer turned around to see Toby and Sam walking towards her, "Hey"  
  
Sam smiled at Marrah, "Hey Marrah, did you have a good day at school today?"  
  
Marrah nodded, "Yup! We had P.E. today!"  
  
Toby looked at Jennifer, "Leo wanted me to pass this to you, he's a little bit worried about the poling numbers and wants you to get with your people and make sure they know that there can be no mistakes until after November seventh."  
  
Jennifer nodded her head, "I know that Toby.." Her voice was tight and clipped. "I know that Toby." She took a breath and began to walk past them, with Marrah in tow.  
  
Toby called after her, "Where are you going?"  
  
Jennifer glanced back with an odd look on her face, "The Residence." She turned back around and continued with her journey. She kept walking at a fast pace until she was out of the West Wing.  
  
Sam looked at Toby, "Did the two of you have a fight?"  
  
"What?" Toby demanded, rounding on Sam.  
  
"Did the two of you have a fight?"  
  
Toby looked at him for a moment, "No." He began walking back to his office.  
  
Sam trailed after him, "Then why was she so short?"  
  
"Probably because she had to see you today, Sam."  
  
Sam stopped for a moment, "Really?"  
  
Toby rolled his eyes as he stepped into his office, "That's my reason."  
  
Sam just looked at his boss with an open mouth.  
  
"Close your mouth, Sam." Toby instructed from within his office.  
  
"Well, I'm just going to go get something to eat."  
  
"You do that."  
  
"Josh and Donna are meeting Ainsley and me."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"We're eating together."  
  
"That doesn't seem to interest me in the slightest."  
  
"I'm just letting you know."  
  
"Leave now, Sam."  
  
"I'm just going to leave now."  
  
** Josh looked at the blond sitting to his right, "And you're sure that Sam and Ainsley knew to be down here?"  
  
For the fifth time in as many minutes, Donna Moss sighed, "Yes, Josh. I spoke with Ainsley earlier today. Then I told Sam we were going to meet down here and watch CJ's briefing."  
  
"As long as you're sure you told them."  
  
"I am Joshua."  
  
"I was just asking, Donnatella."  
  
"You've asked that same question five times Josh and every time I have given you the same answer, now will you stop asking me that!"  
  
"Asking him what?" Came a female voice from behind them.  
  
Both Josh and Donna turned at the same time. There, holding a tray was the pretty Republican. Donna gave the other woman a smile, "Hey Ainsley, have a seat."  
  
"Yeah, Sam should be here soon." Josh added.  
  
Ainsley nodded as she sat down across the table from them, "I've been waiting for this all day. Well, to be more specific, I've been waiting for this since Donna called to tell me that you two wanted to meet up here for an early dinner. Or would you call this a late lunch. I'm not really sure, because I already ate lunch earlier today. But I'm hungry, so I thought it would be a good idea to take you up on this offer and meet yall up here for this meal. So, how are things at your end of the White House."  
  
Josh just sat, staring at her with a look of total astonishment on his face, "How... How did you get all of that out in one breath?"  
  
Donna rolled her eyes, "Josh, eat your salad."  
  
"I'm serious." Josh went on, ignoring her. "I watched her. The only breath she took was at the beginning of that. That's the most incredible thing I've ever seen."  
  
"What is?" Sam inquired, suddenly standing next to their table.  
  
"Ainsley." Josh replied.  
  
Sam shot Ainsley a look as he sat down beside her, "What about Ainsley?"  
  
"What she just did."  
  
"What did she just do?"  
  
Donna cut in before Josh could answer, "She gave a very long explication without taking a breath in the middle and Josh is stunned by that talent."  
  
Sam shook his head, "It's not talent, it's a nervous habit. Although, sometimes she does it when she's not nervous."  
  
"Sam!" Ainsley exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Sam asked. "It is!"  
  
"You don't have to tell people that!"  
  
"You told me!"  
  
"Yes, yes I did. However that did not mean that I gave you carte blanch to speak of how my nervous habit manifests itself. Did it occur to you that there are some things that I would prefer only a select number of people know about? If I had wanted Josh and the rest of the Mess Hall to know that my nervous habit manifests itself in my ability to run sentences together without taking a breath I would have made a sign and posted it on the wall next to the lunch special."  
  
Josh turned to Donna, "She did it again."  
  
Donna sighed, not for the first or last time, "What a brilliant deduction, Sherlock."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It sounded like something to me Donna."  
  
"Well, it wasn't Josh."  
  
"I'm just making sure, because-"  
  
"Joshua!"  
  
**  
  
Jed sat in the quiet of his Oval Office. He stared straight out, not looking at anything in particular. He shook his head. He hated it when he and Abbey fought. And he knew that the fight had been totally avoidable.  
  
He sighed, 'I was just looking to get in a fight with someone about it. Leo won't fight with me, but Abbey's never backed away from a fight.'  
  
He knew that he had hurt her.  
  
He saw it in her eyes. He had struck out at her, hurting the one person he loved the most just because he was frightened and hurting.  
  
And she hadn't let him get away with it either. She had challenged... him let know what she thought.  
  
And she was right.  
  
He knew she was right.  
  
The only thing he could do was meet and make a plan. They had to know what to do if his thing...  
  
If his MS... his Multiple Sclerosis.  
  
His Achilles Heel.  
  
There had to be a clear plan of what to do if it progressed.  
  
Abbey would know what to do. She would tell Leo and Hoynes what the symptoms were and she would tell them how to recognize it.  
  
Leo and Hoynes would sit down with him and they would decide on what to do if the worst happened.  
  
Then they would lock it away in their memories until the day came when they needed to remember. And no one would speak about it to anyone.  
  
But he would always know.  
  
He would always remember the conversation. He would never forget having to look Leo and John Hoynes in the eye and discuss removing him from office.  
  
Jed put his head in his hands. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to remember his weakness.  
  
But he had to. For Abbey he had to. He let out a breath and rose from his seat. If he knew Abbey, she had gone to talk to Leo. He walked to the door and stepped into the space between his office and Leo's.  
  
**  
  
CJ walked into the Pressroom with a pleasant smile on her face, "Hello boys and girls. Welcome to your afternoon briefing. I'll be your official tour guide. I have just a few announcement-"  
  
"CJ!"  
  
"CJ!"  
  
"CJ!"  
  
CJ shook her head, "And there goes my carefully structured briefing." She glanced at the crowd over her glasses, "And Jerry?"  
  
"What's the White Houses position on the rumor that there is a romance taking place?"  
  
"Jerry, you know better than this." CJ told him. "The White House does not comment on the personal life of its' staff. We never have and we never will. Kerri?"  
  
"CJ, what's the White Houses' position on staff dating?"  
  
"Well, the White House doesn't have an official position. That's not a situation that has come up."  
  
"What about Toby and Jennifer Bartlet?"  
  
"First, Toby works for the President and Jennifer works for the Office of the First Lady. And second, since the White House doesn't comment on personal lives, this isn't an issue. Tammy?"  
  
"But does the White House have a position on Senior staff dating their assistants?"  
  
"Tammy, I could have sworn that I just said that the White House doesn't comment on the personal lives of it's staff. I'm rather tired and I know that I may have just imagines it. But let me say it once more, the White House does not comment on the lives of it's staff." She gave them a long look. "Now, moving on. Warren?"  
  
The reporter looked up at her, "What do you think about Winfield Freeman's new Chief Advisor?"  
  
CJ looked down at her notes, "We're looking into it Warren but-"  
  
"Hunter Hearst is reported to be Jennifer's old fiance, CJ."  
  
"Warren that is not something that I am going to get into."  
  
"CJ, Jennifer was engaged to Hunter Hearst about six or seven years ago."  
  
CJ shrugged, "Warren, I do not see the relevancy here."  
  
"Miss Bartlet's daughter was born approximately about that time."  
  
The Pressroom went silent as everyone waited for CJ's response.  
  
~~  
  
Sam turned to Josh, "This is bad on about nineteen different levels."  
  
Donna put a hand on Josh's arm, "Josh."  
  
Ainsley sucked in a breath of air and then bit her lip to keep from speaking.  
  
Josh just watched the television screen; his salad fork frozen in midair.  
  
~~  
  
Abbey stared at the screen without blinking. She couldn't move from the spot she was rooted in, "Leo."  
  
"I know, Abbey. I know." Was all her daughter's godfather could say.  
  
Margaret stared across the office at the figure in the doorway.  
  
~~  
  
Toby watched the screen from just outside his office. He narrowed his gaze at CJ as he waited for her answer. But his mind was on something else.  
  
~~  
  
The whole of the White House waited to hear what the Press Secretary's answer would be.  
  
~~  
  
The President of the United States clutched the doorway of his Chief of Staff's office. He felt as if he had just been punched in the stomach.  
  
~~  
  
CJ took off her glasses, "Warren, we do not speak about the President's grandchildren in this room in that manner. The White House does not comment on the personal lives of it's staff and it most certainty does not comment about the lives of the First Family, especially the President's children." She put her glasses back on, "Now, if we can move past this and on to more important issues."  
  
**  
  
Jennifer stared at the television screen in her office in horror. She reached for the remote control and turned it off, "Oh God ... oh God..." She swallowed hard.  
  
She rose from her chair and moved to her office door. Opening it, she looked out, "Patrick?"  
  
"Yeah, Boss?" the man answered at once.  
  
Jennifer fought to keep from panicking, "I'm done here. I'm going to go back to the Residence... If anyone calls ... take a message."  
  
Patrick nodded, "You got it, Boss."  
  
"Okay," Jennifer nodded, walking away.  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," Jennifer nodded, distracted by her own thoughts. She walked as quickly as she could to the residence, her brain racing.  
  
'Hunter planted that reporter. He did that to show me he was in charge...' Jennifer paid no attention to the Secret Service agent that stayed several feet behind her. 'I'm not going to be the cause of my Dad's reelection getting shot to hell.'  
  
'And I'm sure as he not going to marry that son-of-a-bitch.' She thought to herself as she entered her room. She turned on a light and pulled two suitcases out of her closet. Then she shoved as much of her wardrobe into those suitcases as possible.  
  
~~  
  
Minutes later, she emerged from her room and walked across the hallway to her daughter's room. She packed her daughter's belongings as quickly as she had packed her own.  
  
Then she walked to her daughter's bed and gently roused the sleeping child, "Marrah, wake up."  
  
The little girl opened her big blue eyes, "Mommy?"  
  
Jennifer picked the little girl up, "We're going on a trip now, Monkey."  
  
"Is Toby coming?"  
  
"No." Jennifer replied, her heart tightening.  
  
"Where are we going?" A new voice from the door questioned.  
  
Jennifer turned to find Tim standing in the doorway, "Marrah and I are leaving. You are not coming with us."  
  
Tim shook his head, "I hate to disagree with you, but I am coming with you."  
  
Jennifer shook her head as she shifted Marrah in her arms, "No, Tim. We have to leave. I have to get as far away from this house and everything and everyone in it as I can. That includes the Secret Service."  
  
Tim folded his arms, "I want you to listen to me very carefully, Jenn. I know something's wrong and I know you're upset about something. You won't tell me what ... that's fine. But you and I have been a team since the President took office. You and Marrah have been my charges for a very long time and I take your safety seriously."  
  
"Tim..."  
  
"We've been through too much for you to try to get rid of me. And we've been through too much for me to let you." Tim finished. "Where you go, I go. That's just the way it is. Now, I ask again. Where are we going?"  
  
Jennifer looked at him with eyes that were brimming with tears, "I don't know... We just have to go."  
  
Tim nodded as he took Marrah from her mother's arms, "Then we'll start with the airport."  
  
Jennifer nodded, "Okay." She watched as Tim walked from the room. Then she glanced back at two pictures on Marrah's nightstand. One was of her mother and father. The other was of her and Toby. She reached out and took them both.  
  
Then she grasped Marrah's suitcases and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
** Leo stared at the television screen in shock when he suddenly became aware of a pressure on his hand. He looked down and found Abbey squeezing his hand with her own, "It's okay." he murmered before turning to the redhead standing in the doorway. "Get everyone up here."  
  
Margaret seemed to not hear him. She stood, frozen in one spot, her gaze on the doorway across from her.  
  
Leo turned to find his best friend and President staring at the televison screen as CJ finished the briefing. Leo glanced back at Abbey and took a breath; she was still reeling from what just happened. He looked back at his assistant, "Margaret!"  
  
"What?" that seemed to jumpstart her back to reality.  
  
"Get everyone up here and-"  
  
"LEO!" Came a male voice from down the hallway.  
  
Leo shook his head, "Never mind." He turned back to where Jed had been standing, only to find that space empty. He looked up in time to see Josh barreling into his office with Donna, Sam, and Ainlsey hot on his heels.  
  
"Josh-"  
  
"What the hell was that?" Josh exploded before anyone could stop him. "What just happened in there?"  
  
"Josh-" Leo tried again.  
  
But again, Josh went on, "How could that have happened? Who the hell is that reporter? He was planted, you know that he was planted. He-"  
  
"JOSH!" Leo bellowed. "ENOUGH!" He looked down at Abbey, who had yet to snap out of her shock.  
  
For the first time, Josh noticed that the First Lady was sitting on the couch. He pressed his lips together and looked down at the carpet, "Excuse me, Mrs. Bartlet."  
  
But Abbey didn't seem to hear him. She just kept staring straight at the television, her mind swirling with thoughts.  
  
Half a second later, Toby appeared in the doorway. He took in the scene, trying to remain as calm as he possibly could. He knew that loosing his own temper would do nothing but make a difficult situation impossible to deal with, "Leo."  
  
Leo looked up, "What?"  
  
"Prehaps we should all go into the Oval Office and... discuss this?"  
  
Leo nodded, "Yeah... you're right." He looked back at Margaret. "Call Jennifer's office and tell her to get over here."  
  
Margaret nodded and hurried to her desk.  
  
Leo knelt down beside the First Lady, "Abbey..."  
  
Abbey finally looked up, "Huh?"  
  
"Let's go into the Oval Office." Leo replied. "We have some things to discuss."  
  
Abbey nodded and stood up. She walked to the doorway that separated her husband's office from his Chief of Staff before turning back, "Why would someone do that?" She shook her head and allowed Sam to guide her into the Oval Office.  
  
Leo looked at Josh and Toby, "What are you waiting for? Get in there."  
  
Margaret stepped back into his office as Josh and Toby strode into the  
  
President's office, "Leo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Patrick said that Jennifer's not in her office. She left during the  
  
press briefing." She stopped.  
  
"And?" Leo pressed, knowing that there was more.  
  
Margaret looked uncomfortable, "Patrick said that she seemed a little  
  
upset."  
  
"That's got to be the understatement of a lifetime." Leo muttered  
  
under his breath. He looked back at the two blonds who were standing  
  
in his office. "Donna... Ainsley, I want the two of you to go the  
  
residence and get Jennifer."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
They were both gone a second later. Leo looked over at  
  
Margaret, "What?"  
  
"How bad can this get?"  
  
"Pretty damn bad."  
  
Margaret was at his side in a moment, "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Leo shook his head, "No."  
  
She nodded, "Okay."  
  
Leo turned to go into the Oval Office, but stopped  
  
suddenly, "Margaret?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked her in the eye, "There is something you can do..."  
  
She looked at him expectantly, "Yes?"  
  
"Stay with me."  
  
Margaret heard the different meanings that one sentence held, "Okay."  
  
Leo nodded, "Okay." Then he turned and walked into the Oval Office.  
  
**  
  
Donna and Ainsley walked down the White House residence hallway with speed. Donna glanced at the woman at her side, "What do you think?"  
  
"What do I think about what?"  
  
"About this."  
  
Ainsley chewed on the inside of her cheek, "I think there's something going on that goes beyond Jennifer's ex-boyfriend working for Freeman."  
  
"I was afraid of that." Donna remarked as they came upon Jennifer's bedroom. Donna knocked on the partially open door. "Jenn? Jenn, are you there?"  
  
They waited a moment and then Ainsley knocked on the door herself, "Jenn, its Ainsley and Donna. Leo told us to come get you."  
  
Donna pushed open the door when they received no answer, "Jenn?" She walked further into the room and then stopped suddenly. "Oh!"  
  
"What?" Ainsley questioned, following her into the room. She looked around and swallowed hard. "Oh my goodness."  
  
The room was a shambled mess. Dresser drawers were opened and clothing was strung around. Pictures that had adorned the room were gone. The two women looked into Jennifer's closet and found half of her clothing was missing.  
  
Ainsley looked at Donna, "There is no suitcase here Donna."  
  
Donna took a breath, "Let's check Marrah's room. Just in case we're jumping to conclusions."  
  
The pair turned on their heels and hurried into the little girl's bedroom and found a room in similar condition to her mother's. Ainsley shook her head, "They're gone, Donna."  
  
Donna looked about the room, "This is more than Jenn's ex, isn't it?"  
  
The southern Republican nodded her head, "I think this is much more than just Jenn's ex. This is going to be bad, Donna. I do believe that something bad is happening here."  
  
Donna was silent for a moment, "We better go tell the President."  
  
Ainsley looked sick, "I think I'd rather be all alone in the Democratic National Convention rather than tell the President of the United States that his daughter and granddaughter have left the White House."  
  
**  
  
"The reporter was a plant, he has to be."  
  
"CJ, when did he-"  
  
"Two weeks ago, Josh."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"As sure as I can be without looking it up."  
  
"Do you think Freeman planted him?"  
  
Abbey watched her husband as the people in the Oval Office talked around them. Jed looked up at that question. He shook his head, "Winfield Freeman did not plant that reporter."  
  
"Mr. President?" Leo asked.  
  
"I doubt he knows anything about it." Jed went on. He looked around the room. "Jon Hunter Hearst is behind this. I can promise you that."  
  
Toby looked at his President, "Sir, how do you know this?"  
  
Jed looked away and shook his head.  
  
Abbey stared at her husband for a moment. He was starting to sweat. She felt a panic rise up from deep within her, "Because Hunter and Jennifer were involved a long time ago, Toby."  
  
Josh looked over at the First Lady, "Why, Mrs. Bartlet?"  
  
Abbey looked at the young man. Then she looked at Toby. She shook her head, "That's a story that Jennifer and Jed have to tell, Josh."  
  
Toby looked at his President, "Mr. President?"  
  
Before Jed could turn to answer, Donna and Ainsley exploded into the Oval Office. Donna took in a gasp of air, "Mr. President?"  
  
Everyone in the room turned as one to face the two blondes standing in the doorway. Jed looked at them, "Yes, Donna?"  
  
Donna glanced at Ainsley and received a nod, "Leo sent us to the residence to get Jennifer. We... ummm... She's gone, Mr. President."  
  
"What do you mean, she's gone?" Leo demanded.  
  
Ainsley took over, "We went into her room and the room of her daughter. Most of their clothes are gone and their suitcases are missing."  
  
The room went silent at her words.  
  
Toby sat down.  
  
Abbey covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
Josh was dumbstruck.  
  
Sam leaned back against the couch.  
  
CJ put a hand on Toby's shoulder.  
  
Margaret reached out and grasped Leo's arm.  
  
Leo held Margaret's hand tightly in his.  
  
Jed rose from his chair and walked to the door. He faltered for a moment and reached out to grab the doorframe. He uttered one word as his legs buckled out from under him, "Abbey."  
  
The room erupted as the President of the United States fell to the ground.  
  
THE END 


End file.
